A Gift: Dualrivalshipping
by OCfan11
Summary: A One-shot between Bianca and Cheren. Some fluff.


A Gift: Dualrivalshipping

Lacunosa Town…

It had been a quiet in the town. The Pidove would fly around in the cool breeze, letting out a chirp every once in a while. A few citizens of the town, many of them older than they care to let on, have come out for one last walk under the darkening orange sky. They walk quietly, almost as if they are afraid to wake the Pokemon from their legend.

One older woman walks in front of the Pokemon Center. She casts a glance to the top of the bridge where a young man stands. He gazes over the only two entrances to the town. The woman recognizes a few emotions on his face, nervousness, fear, and longing. Connecting a few dots in her head, she turns to the stairs of the bridge and begins to climb.

Cheren, the boy on top of the bridge, sighs and glances at his watch. She's late again, he thinks going back to watching the entrances. She told me to meet her here, that it was urgent. Cheren's mind immediately goes to the worst, what if she tripped and skinned her knee? What if she got kidnapped by an old member of Team Plasma? What if she fell down a hole and is now calling for help, unable to stand because she twisted -

"Excuse me," a weak voice asks from beside him. Cheren turns, face blank, to the woman who had just passed below him.

Being polite, Cheren asks, "May I help you miss?"

"You wouldn't happen to be waiting for a young girl," the woman asks getting straight to the point. Cheren's eyes widen from behind his glasses. This proves the woman's theory, but to be sure she adds, "A girl with blonde hair and a green beret?"

"Yes," Cheren says. He tries to keep his face cal. Inside, though, he feels relief knowing his friend is here. "Have you seen her?"

"Why, yes," the woman gives him a knowing smile. "The sweetheart was waiting over by my house. She came a few hours ago saying that she wanted to be early to meet her very good friend, Cheren. I assume that's you?"

"Yes," Cheren says, a true smile coming on his face. "Could you point me in the direction of you house mam?"

The woman loops an arm through his, "How about you accompany me back? She should still be there if I'm correct. It's getting too dark for a poor woman like me to see properly."

Cheren shuffles impatiently forwards as they walk. If it weren't for the manners ingrained into him by his parents he would have left the woman to go find his friend. My very good friend, Cheren slightly blushes at the thought.

"I know that look," the woman says, drawing his gaze to her. She tightens her grip, almost painfully, as they walk down the stairs together. "Humour an old girl, do you have feelings for the fine young girl we are to find?"

He pauses, and that's enough to confirm her suspicions. The woman chuckles lightly before continuing, "Don't worry Cheren. If I'm correct, and I usually am, this young lady is as head over heels for you as you are for her."

"No," Cheren says, shaking his head. "Bianca deserves-"

"If you say she deserves better," the woman warns with a yank on his arm. She walks faster along the edge of the town wall, turning right and leading without trouble, "then you're a coward." She gives Cheren a cool look, "Women don't like cowards. So gather up the courage and tell her how you feel."

"But-"

"No buts," the woman commands. Cheren's mouth closes with a snap, this woman's crazy, "You're going to tell her how you feel. If you don't, I'm coming after you with this town's legendary Pokemon."

"Excuse me," Cheren tries to take his arm away from the old woman as they reach the bottom of the staircase. Her grip becomes unnaturally strong and she drags him up the stairs.

"You heard me," the woman snaps. "I know all about this town's legend, even if others don't. You two should get together, it doesn't end well if you just sit back and wait."

Cheren stays quiet, more than a little hesitant about this woman, and tries to loosen her grip. She doesn't let go. They reach the top of the monstrous staircase and she finally lets go.

"Hm," the woman hums with a frown. There is no one on top of the high area except them. Cheren edges back towards the staircase when the woman says, "Wait."

On the door of the small house in the corner of the area is a white sheet of paper. The woman grabs it and reads it out loud. Cheren has to come a few steps closer to hear what she says.

"Dear Leaf," the woman starts. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stay here to say goodbye, but my friend hasn't shown up. I'm going to the high area of bridge over of the Pokemon Center to look for him. I hope you had a nice walk and would love to hear more stories another time. Your new friend, Bianca."

"I was just there," Cheren groans, running a hand through his black hair.

"Go get her," the woman looks into her eyes to see the serious and determined face. "Go."

Giving a quick nod Cheren rushes down the stairway, leaving the woman to smile sweetly. She looks over the town, spying a green beret and a head of dark hair running towards it.

"I hope their story ends up better than ours, Blue," Leaf says to the memory of the man. With a sigh and small laugh she shakes her head, "Young love. What'cha going to do?"

Squinting as hard as she can, Bianca just can't read the time on her watch. She frowns slightly. Leaf had left around the time she was supposed to meet Cheren, but he hadn't shown up. Upon realizing they never made a specific place to meet, Bianca decided to go to the area where everyone in the town could see you in hope Cheren would find her. Just as she is about to give up hope that he's coming, a voice calls out.

"Bianca," an out of breath voice asks. Said girl turns to see a fuzzy shape running towards her.

"Cheren," Bianca asks. Cheren runs up to be a few steps away from her. He bends on his knees to catch his breath. He smiles to his knees, before straightening and smiling at his friend. Bianca gives a coy smile, "You're late."

"Actually," he breathes, stepping close and leaning on the rail. "You're late."

Bianca turns her fuzzy gaze towards the setting sky, making out the trees in the distance. "I was here three hours ago," she says proudly. "Just so I wouldn't be late."

Cheren turns to follow her gaze to the treeline."But I still couldn't find you."

"But you did," Bianca replies, gaze still on the trees. "And even if you don't, I'll always be here as long as you can wait for me. "

They lean their arms on the railing, taking in the peace of the ending day. Neither says anything until the first stars begin to appear.

"Cheren," Bianca whispers. He turns his head to look at the side of her perfect face. "I have something I need to tell you." He turns his body to fully face her, giving all his attention to her, "My eyesight's fading. I can't see anything up close anymore."

Cheren reaches out a hand and cups her face, lightly forcing her to look at him. She doesn't see the worry in his eyes. Instead she continues, "I guess I'm going to get glasses like you."

He removes his hand. Bianca becomes confused, a little flash of hurt running through her. Cheren takes off his glasses, he has no use for them anyhow, and slips them on her face.

"You don't need to glasses to see how much I love you," he says, all the love for her blatant on his face.

Bianca reaches an unsteady hand up to feel the glasses with the clear lenses. Her mouth makes a silent O shape. Without hesitation she launches herself at her long time crush. Cheren takes her into his arms and they stand there holding each other. Bianca gives a little sniff as she buries her head into his shoulder. Cheren pets her hair, enjoying the smell of mixed berries coming off of her.

Bianca leans unsteadily back to view his face, her vision blurrier than before. "I'm sorry," she gives a small laugh, "I think I've ruined your glasses."

"Keep them," Cheren says as she raises a hand to give them back. "I don't need them. You can change the lenses if you like, but I want you to keep them."

Bianca looks a little left of his face, "I love you Cheren, I always have."

"I love you too, Bianca," he replies pulling her against him once more. "More than you'll ever know."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

A/N: This was inspired by my friend's headcanon. This goes out to all you Bianca/Cheren fans


End file.
